My Better Half
by madameHunterr
Summary: The story of Connor Kenway and Octavia Violette D'Egidio living together with Achilles as assassins. ConnorxOC (Warning: contains violence, language, sexuality and lemons.)
1. Death

**Author's Note: New fan fic! (yay!) I can't remember how I came up with the idea for this one, but I like it a lot. I hope you guys do too. It's short, but it's a start.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Doing some creative work inside of her bedroom, she was abruptly disturbed by the sound of the front door being slammed.

"Octavia!" her father called out.

She got goose bumps from the sound of her father's voice. He was drunk again.

"Octavia!" he screamed her name again.

She didn't want to answer. She was frightened of him; she was never sure what he was capable of.

"Octavia Violette D'Egidio!"

"Sì, padre?" she answered.  
(Yes, father?)

"Prendi il tuo cazzo di culo qui, adesso!" he yelled.  
(Get your fucking ass down here, now!)

She got up immediately and ran down the stairs.

"Ciao, papà." she smiled, hoping it would ease the tension.  
(Hello, papa.)

"Dov'è tua madre?"  
(Where's your mother?)

"Non sono sicuro, papà."  
(I'm not sure, papa.)

"Stai mentendo?" he asked her seriously.  
(Are you lying to me?)

"No, papà! Non sto mentendo." she said quickly.  
(No, papa! I'm not lying.)

The truth was, though, she was lying. She was only lying to protect her mother. He knew that.

He slapped her so hard, she fell to the ground. She looked on the floor to see some of her blood dripping to the floor from her lip.

"Dov'è tua madre?!" he yelled at her.  
(Where's your mother?!)

"Sinceramente non lo so!"  
(I honestly don't know!)

"Toglimi le mani di mia figlia!" her mother yelled from the stairs.  
(Get your hands off of my daughter!)

"È cagna! Dove sei stato?!"  
(You bitch! Where have you been?!)

"Nascondere da te, fino a quando mi sono reso conto che stavano attaccando la mia figlia."  
(Hiding from you, until I realized you were attacking my daughter.)

"Non stavo attaccando lei. Stavo mettendo al suo posto per aver mentito." he defended.  
(I wasn't attacking her. I was putting her in her place for lying.)

"Non è meglio colpire di nuovo o finirò voi."  
(You better not hit her again or I will end you.)

"Oh davvero? Mi stai minacciando?" he asked. She stayed silent. "Allora?"  
(Oh really? Are you threatening me?) (Well?)

"I..."

"Dimmi, puoi veramente mi sopraffare, Victoria?"  
(Tell me, can you truly overpower me, Victoria?)

"Emilio, fermare questo. Per favore."  
(Emilio, stop this. Please.)

"Pensi di poter davvero uccidermi?!"  
(You think you can really kill me?!)

"Una madre farebbe di tutto per proteggere il suo bambino..."  
(A mother would do anything to protect her child...)

"Va bene allora. Andiamo! Fammi vedere cosa sai fare!"  
(Alright then. Come on! Show me what you got!)

Victoria ran up the stairs and locked the door to the room, jamming a chair between the doorknob and the floor. It wasn't enough, however, to keep him out. He broke through with a couple forceful kicks.

"Per favore, fermare questo! Non sei stanco di sentire in questo modo?"  
(Please, just stop this! Aren't you tired of feeling this way?)

He punched her down.

"Vuoi che mi fermi?!" he asked as he punched her again. "Beh mi fare, cagna!" He punched her again.  
(You want me to stop?!) (Well make me, bitch!)

"Padre! Smettila!" Octavia yelled.  
(Father! Stop it!)

He didn't listen. All she could do was stand there and watch as her father beat her mother senseless, until she was on the floor and couldn't even hold an arm up for protection any longer. But he didn't even stop there. He continued to punch her as Octavia watched a giant pool of blood slowly surround her mother, who lay still on the floor. She was dead…her father killed her mother…and she knew that she was next to go...

* * *

**So, I hope you guys found that interesting. Please let me know what you think!**

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	2. Run

**Author's Note: woo! Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Octavia took a last look at her mother and bolted out of the house, grabbing a picture of her with her mother in a swift movement. She ran out into the cold night air and straight into the forest. She went through bushes and groups and trees, running faster whenever her father calling her name echoed through the forest. She almost bumped right into a group of redcoats, but ducked into bushes at the last moment. She took a glance at the picture, the moon being her light. Looking at that picture and having the image of her mother lying dead in her own blood gave her motivation to keep running from that monster that took her life, her own father.

She found solace in a tree and slept there for a few hours.

When she woke, she felt the pain of hunger strike her. She needed food, and soon. But, she remembered the night before and there was no source of food for miles. She had no weapons to hunt game. She was close to a pathway and would have to wait until redcoats passed by. It would be hard, but she would have to take her chances in snatching one of their bags.

She got down from the tree with her picture and found two fair-sized rocks. She went back into the tree. She stayed atop the ground in the tree until then, looking at the photo of her and her mother. It was her and her mother on the ship coming from Italy when she was years younger. She began scraping one rock against the other, trying to make a sharp edge.

A couple hours later, a group of redcoats, as planned, were marching up. She grabbed her picture, the rock that served as a weapon and climbed down. She went through bushes to get to the pathway. Knowing where the picture was, she left it in the bush. She'd need both hands for this.

She snuck up behind the group of redcoats and picked the easiest one to target. His bag was basically hanging off of him and he was at the back, next to the guard beating that annoying drum.

She took a firm hold of the strap of the bag with one hand and brought the other hand, which was holding the rock, to the strap and sliced it. It was almost cut. She did it once again and the bag was hers. She quickly ran away back into the bushes with her picture. She got her picture and ran deeper into the forest. When she was a good distance from the guards, she re-tied the straps on the bag and put it around her, put the rock and picture inside and climbed up a tree. Once she was able to sit properly in the tree, she started searching through the bag.

Inside of the bag were three apples, a map, a knife, some money and some bandages with a kit that held a needle and thread. Perfect.

She took a slice from the apple with the knife and ate the slice. She would take another slice in a few hours. She didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to ensure having enough to eat for a while.

For three weeks, she went on like this. For three weeks, she lived off of the land, though taking what she could from unsuspecting people traveling through the area.

She lived this was until one day, she tried snatching items from a boy traveling through the forest…

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I know it's short but it is what it is. **

**Please read&review, I'd really appreciate it! ^_^**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	3. Companionship

**Author's Note: So here is chapter three for this fanfic. Yes, it is short like the others, I apologize for that but I don't want to drag on the story until it actually, really begins. :P **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

She hid in the bushes, watching him. He had a bow and quiver with him, along with other things like something to sleep on and…a tomahawk.

_I definitely want that…_ she thought to herself.

He took off his items and stripped himself of his shirt. He proceeded to dive into the water and rose up again. She took her chance and got closer. When his head went underwater again, she moved in to search through his items.

"HEY!" she turned around to see him getting out of the water and come toward her. She grabbed his tomahawk and ran as fast as she could. Before she knew it, she was thrown to the ground. He turned her around and looked shocked.

"I...I'm sorry. Here, take it and please do not harm me!" she screamed.

He observed her for a few seconds.

She was dirty, as if she'd been out here for a very long time. Her eyes were a brilliant green. She had an Italian accent. He could sense loss in her eyes.

She took her time to observe him too. His hair was short and black. He had a braid on the side. His eyes were brown and he had freckles.

Once he deemed her harmless, he stood up and she handed him the tomahawk. He accepted it and helped her up.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Octavia…"

"Why were you looking through my belongings?"

"I'm just…I…" she tried to explain, but doing so made her remember how she ended up here in the first place. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I am sorry." she said and turned around to leave. He grabbed her by her wrist.

"Why are you out here?" he asked her, letting go of her wrist.

"Please…"

"Answer me, or at least tell me why you took my tomahawk and ran."

"I took it because it is a weapon for me to protect myself. All I have is this..." she said, pulling out her dingy knife and showing it to him.

"That will not do you any good." he said.

"I am aware of that…"

"Why are you out here?"

She didn't answer. He grunted and turned around to retrieve the rest of his things.

"My father killed my mother!" the blurted out. That brought him to a full stop in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her.

"He beat her to death right in front of me. He was going to kill me next, so I ran…" she pulled out the framed picture and showed it to him. He took hold of it and observed it, giving it back to her afterward.

"I am sorry for your loss…" he said.

"So am I…"

"Where are you travelling to?" he asked her.

"I have nowhere to go."

He stayed silent.

"Would you like to travel with me?"

She looked at him, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes…I cannot leave you out here like this. You have no protection, and probably no food."

"I snatched this bag off of one of those guards in red a few weeks ago. It had the knife, three apples and couple other items…I ran out of apples this morning…"

"You have been living off of three apples for a few weeks?"

"Yes…I wasn't sure when I would get a hold of more food, so I did what I could and ate a small piece every day."

"We must get you somewhere that you could get more food. Let me grab my belongings and we will continue."

"You are too kind. What is your name?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." he responded.

"Che?"  
(What?)

He chuckled slightly at her confusion and sounded it out for her. "_Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon._"

"_Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon…_"

"That's it."

"That is a unique name. I like it."

"What is your name again?" he asked as he picked up his things.

"Octavia." she said.

He nodded. "Come on."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as short as it was. Reviews are love :3 **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
